This invention relates generally to the field of collapsible shipping containers of a type including a folding reinforcing element which adds rigidity to the container body when in erected condition to increase stacking capacity, and reduce bulging between the vertical corners thereof. Devices of this general type are well known in the art, and the invention lies in specific constructional details which permit the dimensioning of the container to a required shape. Reference is made to my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,402,452 of Sept. 6, 1983; U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,373 of Oct. 25, 1983; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,405,077 of Sept. 20, 1983, all of which disclose structures of this general type.
In certain industries, and particularly in the case of containers which are employed in foreign commerce, there has arisen the need for containers which offer the benefits of structures described in the above-mentioned patents, which are of particular established dimensions resulting in a corresponding rectangular configuration. My prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,405,077 deals with the provision of a relatively tall container, and the problems of providing a folding configuration such that the collapsed side walls will not overlie the bottom wall.
In erected condition, the reinforcing element must be of such dimensions that it substantially overlies the erected side walls and end walls of the container from bottom to top edges, as well as provide suitable corner reinforcement to provide greater compressive strength. The provision of such a liner does not provide difficulty when in erected condition. The folding of a relatively larger reinforcing element for storage upon a relatively small bottom wall without overlying the same, in the case of a relatively tall container, can impose substantial design problems. This is particularly true in the case of a container of almost any height, in which the side and end walls thereof are of substantially similar width. Where the reinforcement element is made as an integrated structure, it usually becomes impossible to fold the same in any convenient manner to achieve this purpose.